OPERATION: ignore sasuke to get sasuke
by UCHIHARUNO27
Summary: Sakura has finally realized thanks to sasuke's earlier brute force.. that she is annoying him that much.. she was about to give up when someone has told her not to.. and this certain person has made sakura continue her love for him.. or is it? i ain't good at making summaries!
1. Chapter 1

author's note:

heeyyyya guys, UCHIHARUNO27 here! i hope you guys may like this **AWESOME **story, cause this is my first chapter here in this **AWESOME** site..

i really hope this story will make your day, may be to your liking and make yourself wanting more of it cause this will be **AWESOME**! and don't judge me if this story is a bit crappy.. kay?

this story is dedicated to my awesome friend cheesecake? am i right?

**cheezecake: i think so, and thanks dude!**

**Me: it's alright bro! you were the most serious reader for this story, of course i would metion you!**

**cheezecake: *sniff* w-well... that is so... *sniff* ... thank you! *jumps towards me***

**Me: SELF...DEFENSE... ACTIVATE! *brings out phazer (electrocuting thingy)* *zaps***

**cheezecake: ajkaljfdnvnanonfnsofionfnlan mlsnflnnvjlnjn CHEEZZE! lkdjkfjkaljlkfjl SUGAR PEAS! jkjfkaskdf...azza... *faints***

**Me: ...*poker face* *stares to audience* you tell nothing to no one... PEACE! *flys away* now READ LE MASTERPIECE! XD**

**cheezecake's spirit: UCHIHARUNO27 does not own naruto, if she would it would be named THE DAILY LIVES OF NINJA'S! XD  
**

* * *

**OPERATION: ignore sasuke to get sasuke**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

**SAKURA'S** **P.O.V.**

**(scene: entrance of konoha)**

" *sigh*… Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are always late…" I said while leaning on the door of the gates of konoha, If I could just spot where they are.. " Hm?" I was cut off to see my future husband walking towards our meeting spot.

"AH! SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled happily while waving my arm up and down frantically. I blushed like hell when he stared at me with his black lustrous orbs. Sigh… I will never get used to **that**…

"Hn.. your early as usual.." he commented me without looking at me.

_KYA! HE REMEMBERS! I FINALLY HAVE A STALKER! AND IT'S __**THE **__SASUKE UCHIHA! _I thought wildly.

I ran towards him to give him a big welcome hug.. yes, I usually hug him.. but I guess he doesn't mind.. *smiles* (**Author: Liar… =3=** )

When I was about to give him my ( **author: poisonous/Deadly..) **hug, he grabbed my right arm and twisted it which caused me to yelp in pain and to go down on my knees.

He knelt down next to me still twisting my arm and said,

"You do that again and I assure you, you will be in the hospital for 2 weeks.. you GOT that?"

my eyes widened in surprise and horror, he would never do that.. **never! **But… there is some part of me that believes in him.. he will literally injure me.. hard…

He stood up and threw my arm at me which made me move back a bit..

I tried to hold back the tears but it just kept flowing down my cheeks uncontrollably, I told myself to stop but my body was stubborn and just kept going and going and going..

"Tsk.. annoying brat.." he murmured which caused me to be silent… for a whole 4 hours..

**4 HOURS LATER… **

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at me while we walked our separate paths. I turned to see Naruto and Sasuke-kun walking together. Naruto was facing at me waving goodbye while Sasuke-kun wasn't looking and just kept walking with his hands in his pocket. I smiled and waved a goodbye too and turned back to the lonely road I was walking through..

As I was about to pass by the bar which usually Jiraiya-sama goes to get… *coughs* _information.._ I saw something or **someone** familiar. I listened closely not getting inside the bar..

"Hai hai.. After this we will go ba- *hiccup* back to the study room to study.. oka- *hiccup* okay?" the familiar drunk woman told someone that was standing next to her which she was wearing a black dress and was holding something.. pink? And it's alive?! What the hell?!

I went In, under the drapes covering their appearances.. I saw a drunk woman with.. I guess, 32 bottles of sake next to her.. she had dark blonde hair and her eyes were yellow? Brown? Both? I couldn't tell because of her eyes blinking sleepily..

"Hokage-sama? What are **YOU **doing here?" I asked confused at the blonde that was wobbling on her seat.

She turned to me and did some weird hand movements, the wave? I guess? "_i… the hokage, know your future…." _She told me awkwardly.

_Okay.. it's official.. she's lost it, let's leave her be.. anyways, shizune is here.. she's gonna be fine.. _Inner suggested the Outer, _**shut up Inner.. that's mean**__!, why thank you Outer.. _

**SHUT UP YOU TWO! **I mentally yelled at Inner and Outer.

I looked at shizune in question and raised an eyebrow..

"Don't worry, she's not crazy.." yeah, and im not obsessed with the uchiha prodigy…

"it's true," defended the assistant sounding like a boss which she can never sound like unless she gets bigger boobs... like our proud 5th hokage..

( road to ninja! )

"she just learned how to tell fortunes this morning with the elders!" she continued while raising her hands frantically and not minding that she just threw tonton out of the sake bar with lots of strength, and i was expecting someone to say,

_**"oh look, flying pork!" **_

_**"And you said pigs can't fly.. now out with the 5,000 yen..."**_

As i was distracted from the soon-to-be-famous-flying-pork-pig, the hokage swirled her chair until it faced me and crossed her arms with a smile forming on her pale face.

"this is about a BOY isn't it, Sakura... Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"EH?!" I yelled in the bar as i turned my gaze to the 50 year old lady in SHOCK

"h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how did you k-k-know?!" i asked quite akwardly.

then i turned to the poison needle weilding maiden to see that she was mouthing the words, I...TOLD...YOU...SO...

I blinked twice then came the voice again, " i didn't tell a fortune, that was just a h *hiccup* h-hunch.. almost all the young girls in this village are all h-*hiccup* heads-over-heels for that boy.."

"so ive heard..." i mumbled quietly covering my eyes with some pink bangs i had on my face.. convenient huh?

the hokage smirked devilishly and summoned shizune with a snap of her fingers, she whispered at the assistant's ear once she was next to her,

" water.." she favoured,

and once the words tumbled out of the blonde's mouth, she immediately scooted to the counter to get a glass of water for the hot-tempered sanin, in not more than a millisecond she prepared a clear glass of water held in her hand to serve her boss.

she drank the water rapidly without making time to breathe, then she shot the glass right back down own the table on her left and her head was facing to the ground.

* * *

then she faced me back up and whispered,

"bad-ass..."

i shot my head up to look straight at the finally non-drunk female in bewilderness.. ( not really sure if that's an official word.. )

"bad... asssssss?" i tried to say but came out like a snake being choked or something like that..

"look Sakura," the hokage said annoyingly, " It's simple logic... Even naruto may understand this..

(naruto: hhhacchhhooo!)

if you want the bad boy you have to be the '**bad girl'**, got that?"

"eh?! wait, there is a- ... wait a minute... that's it!

hokage-sama! your an absolute pure amazing GENIUS!"

"aren't I?!" agreed the blonde happily.

_she's right! all those goody two shoes girls don't know a thing about what their doing! the more they be nice, the more he stay's away! GENIUS!_

Not so long after my little 'talk' with the hokage, she got drunk again and was carried back to her apartment by Lady Shizune.

i skipped home happily thinking that tomorrow would be different... this would finally be my last chance with him!

"i'm home!" i yelled so it was loud enough for my parents to hear that i was back from my mission.. i slipped off from my sandals and made my way up to my room, i opened the carved door to my room to finally be greeted by the cool air in my room.. i inhaled deeply to smell the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla.

i made my way to the bathroom and took a cool shower to ease my tense emotions that have been rattiling in my chest and head for a while.

done. i took my towel and was about to head back to the bedroom when my reflection caught my eye.. strangely, i found it amusing that, I, Haruno Sakura, will finally be able to be with my beloved Crush.

_As if... the forehead girl with the konoha heartthrob?! only available in her dreams..._ XP

I Sighed at my negative thoughts... thanks alot inner me..

but i can't help but feel that this, plan, may be... a disaster... what if he didn't really care! what if he never really minded to check what i was doing all in and out! what if! what if! WHAT IF... this may cause him to get even angrier than before! why you ask? well she made it pretty clear to me..

***flashback***

"try changing your image and personality, your good in acting right? so this will be a piece of cake, and also not TRY but you have to manage to reject him. avoid him. don't talk to him unless necessary. care less about him. visualize him as lower as naruto.

(naruto: hachoo!)

oh and make sure that your going to be better than him in everything, that will 100% surely catch his attention.. got that?! okay, time for my nap.." then in an instant she lifelessly threw her head on the hard wooden table in front of her with a large thud..

i blinked twice trying to process all that she said since she said it in a quick tone.. then my eye twitched..

_w-what?_

***flashback ends***

treat sasuke-kun as low as naruto? how am i suppose to do that... hmmmm.. maybe i should lay off the **kun** in his name.. yah.. plus i should go shopping for new clothes, she did say to change my apperance..

I slapped both my hands on my cheeks and stood straight and stared into the mirror infront of me...

"YOSH!" i yelled at my reflection, "If this is what it takes to get him to notice me, so be it!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **** DONE ^.^**

**phew.. finally done with the first chapter! now i know how the authors feel when they finish it.. anyway im in a hurry cause i still gotta do somethin... heh-heh-heh-heh...**

**cheezecake: heh-heh-heh what are you gonna do?**

**me: dude, i thought i electricuted you... and you were in a coma.. what the hell happened?**

**cheezecake: i came back to life! *waves hands***

**me: don't care, no come on cheezecake.. say your line..**

**cheezecake: OKAY! *salutes* UCHIHARUNO27 shall continue her story if she get.. *turns to me***

**me: hm? oh.. uh.. let's see.. maybe at least 5 reviews.. yah**

**cheezecake: she shall continue her beLOVED story :)**

**me: and that's all.. now cheezecake may you do the honors?**

**cheezecake: okay!**

**both: see you again! *suddenly anime characters from story appears***

**everyone: one.. two.. one, two three go! *dances carmellan dancin* see you next time!**

**XD STAY AWESOME! AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU BETTER READ THE FAHKIN AUTHOR'S NOTE OR I WILL FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!**

A/N: heeyyyya guys, UCHIHARUNO27 here! thank you all for those reviews even if it was just 4.. *sniff* *sniff* it made me so happy! waaahh! *suddenly a desk appears and i cuts it into half*

woah.. okay, so guys.. i have bad news, i may not be able to update this 3rd chapters **AWESOME** story cause im going to spend my vacation in my grandma's house..where there is no **INTERNET!** yah, horrible place right? but i love my grandma so i sacrificed my freedom for her! you know why? its none-of-yah-damn-business!

nah, i won't talk to my lovely reviewers like that! but, i can't tell you because i don't wanna..

so, i may want to make this a nice 2nd chapter for you guys to enjoy.. while it lasts.. *tear runs dowm my cheek* lol! anyways guys, thanks for the reviews.. blah blah blah.. and some random guy tells you the crappy disclaimer.. yadda yadda yadda..

**NOW ON WITH MY FAHKING MASTERPIECE!**

**random guy: UCHIHARUNO27 does not own naruto, if she would, this story could have happened in the real naruto shit business..**

**OPERATION: ignore sasuke to get sasuke**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SASUKE'S P.O.V****.**

** (scene: Tenchi Bridge)**

i pressed my temples annoyed with the blonde chattering the whole morning with me about.. nothing that i care about..

"Would you just shut your mouth Naruto.. Your making me dizzy with all that yappin'"

I finally manage to tell him with all his noise,

he stopped talking about whatever he was talking about and turned to me with a childish angry face,

"Would you try to listen to me for once, teme.."

I looked away due to his stupidiness and crossed my arms,

the only thing missing now is Sakura.. but she's not here..

weird.. She's always early! She never comes here late! and-

Ahem.. way- out of my character there.. maybe because of my late character since this morning is because of my late stress...

being a hearthrob bad boy is **so **hard..

_1st is to act hot and bad_

_2nd is to get fangirls_

_3rd they squeal loudly_

_4th is to send an evil death glare that says shut the hell up or you'll die.._

_5th is they finally shut up.._

_Finally, they squeal again.._

it's not that i **want** to have fangirls.. that's not my character.. so if i change my charachter now.. i may have ruined my reputation for the future and my dignity..

by the way, why was she late?

_ha, your playboy-ish character must have caused her pain yesterday, and that means that.. she' . ._

**as if, i knew she won't.. ...**

_ha! i knew it! she's probably at home crying her tit-_

**SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HER!**

_Do i? what part of '__**im your inner self' **__don't you get! im PART of you.._

While I was arguing with myself in my head, The annoying dobe had greeted the arriving late guest earlier than me,

"OHAYO! SAKURA-CHAN~"

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, i threw my head towards his direction to see a red and pink figure..

I inwardly smiled at the relief that she was finally here..

**Why look at that Inner me! OH! it's SA-KU-RA...**

_Tch.. yah, enjoy it while you still can teme.. but i smell something fishy here.._

**We just ate fish, remember?**

_WHO THE HELL CARES! THE TOOTH FAIRY?!_

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered with a mix of confusion and fear in his tone..

why was he stuttering? i don't see anything wrong with...

I Took a better look at her while she was walking to our spot and saw.. oh god.. what the hell have i done?!

she wore a whole black and red striped jacket with long sleeves that were pulled up to her elbows, under she wore a v-neck fish netted shirt that reach to her middle abdomen,

her hair was pulled by two pig tails but this time her hair was dyed with black and red streaks, her konoha forehead protector was tied around her forehead like me and Naruto's, she wore dark red shorts that reached her upper knee just enough to show her knee still and she had a circle on the right end on the bottom shorts, she had her kunai holster on her right leg too,

she wore black gloves that were fingerless so we could se her finger tips easily but her nails were painted with black and a tint of light scarlet, then finally she had her shuriken pouch at her back and she had black leather knee-length ninja sandals that showed her toes but were also manicured as the same color as her nails..

_ha! i knew somethin was up!_

**huh, she looks hotter than usual.. AND I LOVE IT!**

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! LOOK AT HER, SHE'S DIFFERENT! well, hot and attractive BUT DIFFERENT!_

I wanted to tell her a compliment for once but everyone knows that anything that would come out of my mouth will always end up to..

"Hn.." I said as i turned away..

I WARNED YOU! curse myself for being emo..

after she turned to the blonde blankly, she turned her deathly glare to me..

i suddenly tensed and that made myself almost flinch cause of her dark eyes... wait, WHY AM I TENSE?

she walked towards me with ease, with no.. _Sasuke-kun~! ohayo!_

i got nothin out of her.. this was kinda scary.. guess my inner was right.. somethin **was **fishy! and i was getting to the bottom of it..

then i was so lost in thoughts that she was almost about an inch near me and i was praying to kami that she won't hit me, slap me, kill me or say ANYTHING to me..

then at the moment, all i saw were strands of pink hair.. then nothing..

Oh no she didn't! she just passed by me! okay, im officially hallucinating.. im gonna tell Naruto to hit me with his rasengan.. you know why?

Cause this is a **STRONG** illusion, and she would never.. never ever EVER **EVER**.. and i mean **EVER**.. walk pass by me without making either eye contact or talking to me face-to-face..

then suddenly, with 1 meter away from me and her.. i could see a ball of blue suddenly grow onto her right hand, the chakra aura around her has seemed to grow larger while the ball grew larger too..

Wait, is that.. no.. it couldn't be!

while my wits were frozen from top to bottom, Sakura went into a fighting stance with her left hand on her right's wrists holding the blue ball of DEATH down..

then as if feeling MY fear, she peered over her shoulder to look at me then she gave me a crazy, wild and frightening look which gave me a chill up and down non-stop on my spine..

she seemed to murmur something under her breath which i didn't hear over the power of her chakra,

then suddenly.. her eyes changed from sparkling kind jade orbs to dark bloodthirsty scarlet with 3 swirling balls going after each other on a circle line that had another black ball in the center of it all..

and her right eye was bleeding..

"S-SAKURA! YOUR RIGHT EYE! IT'S-" I never finished my sentence cause she charged at me with rage and killer reflexes, her right hand went through my abdomen then through my back.

I howled in pain and agony as she kept on charging and pressing her hand in and out of my body.. it seemed as if she was trying to kill me!

"I **AM **trying to kill you.. Sasuke-kun..." she whispered next to my ear as i gasped for air, my eyes and heart froze in shock and fright..

"Why you ask? cause..." she didn't continue as she pressed more force on to her hand with more chakra.. oh no..

I... Don't Understand... how can she obtain it? those moves.. the kekkai gekkai.. WHAT THE FAHK IS GOING ON?!

She removed her already blood stained right arm from my body and kicked me to fall down near a warm body that i haven't noticed before.. i tried to turn to the warm body that has stopped my fall to my butt, then i saw...

"N-Naruto... Naruto..." then i took a deep inhale and yelled out to the top of my lungs, "NARUTOOO!"

how come i haven't noticed it?! he wasn't reacting since she used the assasinating jutsu! this is all my fault! im still as weak as a jack ass!

She laughed maniacly and crazily as if she were watching a cartoon comedy show, "ahahahahahahahaha! this is just so adorable!"

i glared at her with all the hatred and anger that i had inside of me.. boiling red hot and fuming like a hot kettle.. then with all my might to ask her again.. "Why..."

"haha.. why?"

"yes, why.." I said as i stood up with my fists clenched into balls so tight, my hands went white. "Is this because of YESTERDAY?! YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR!" I scolded her as I showed her my fist.

"heh.. you think.." then she moved closer to me, "that's the only thing... that has caused.. THIS much **PAIN?!" **She yelled with such hate and frustration that i almost stepped back due to her feirce emotion..

she took one more big step closer to me and said in a low monotone voice, "You don't know what i've been through.. for 4 years.. i have had this SICK obsession with you.. and all those other girls that had the same obsession to you... SO, since i've had HAD it with you! if i can't have you, **NO OTHER PERSON CAN!"**

With those last and final words, she did the tiger seal and then silence...

"Amaterasu..."

Then the ebony dark flames have surrounded me.. no way of getting out of this.. I suddenly couldn't scream or yell anything.. then before i could close my eyes.. since that's the only thing i could do... she told me..

"If your wondering how i got this.." She pointed at her right eye that had the sharingan, "since last night, i have tracked Uchiha Itachi and killed him.. and i expected more from the Uchiha Prodigy and thought that you could have had to kill him sooner.. such a pity to crush your mere childish dreams to 'avenge' your clan.. all well.." she said as she got a kunai from her kunai holster and scratched her headband with ease.. making the same mark as Itachi's... i couldn't hear the sound of screeching anymore..

then finally, she positioned her kunai towards me and she said something before she threw her kunai at me and i blanked out..

"You are so easy to manipulate..."

**CHAPTER 2**** DONE ^.^**

**hell yeah! im done! just did this shitty crap for a whole fahkin day..**

**wow, impossibru man...**

**anyways guys, im really REALLY SOOOORRRRY that i won't update this piece of HEAVEN till chapter 3.. by the time i get back from my fahking vacation, you guys better have reviewed~!**

**if not.. let's say i will shove slender man's face up your ass until you scream HOLY SHIT I CAN FEEL HIS TENTACLES!**

**im just kiddin, i love you guys.. but seriously, you BETTER review..**

**oh, send this to your mother, father, siblings, relatives, pets. grandma, dead relatives, dead animals, a rock and anything that you see or do not.. CAUSE I WANT REVIEWS!**

**but seriously dude's.. thank you for the follows.. the reviews.. the favorites... everything man.. it's just.. wow..**

**SO, ITS FINALLY 2 AM AND I HAVE GOT TO SLEEP! SEE YOU GUYS SOME TIME, KAY? I LOVE YOU GUYS! I COULDN'T HAVE CONTINUED THIS STORY IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS!**

**XD STAY AWESOME! AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
